User talk:The Emerald Apostate
Fanfic Hello there! I suspect that your info about Castiel is a product of fan fiction. If that is so, I would like to let you know that in mainspace pages, adding fan fiction is not allowed but only official Dragon Age lore. Cheers! 04:34, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Vikki, I'm a huge Dragon Age fan as well. But unlike you that study most there time on dwarven lore. I have been doing my research on subjects that have no know source. research that can't grow unless helped along. I've been studying the blights for about 2 years. If I tampered with Dragon ages timeline let me know where. All I did was fill in a missing piece that had questions. Everything that was entered shouldn't have damaged anything. If my research has to go through you for clarification then just let me know. Keep me posted! its good to talk to a DA fan. 10:50, February 24, 2014 :Well, there are indeed several lore information which is missing. That is because either the developers do not wish to release that lore yet, or they considered it unimportant and didn't expand it or they simply missed it. However, the wiki strives to be an encyclopedic source for Dragon Age and thus we cannot fill the missing information with our own theories and ideas. We simply collect the official info, combine it and publish it. :Regardless there are still places in the wiki where you can post your theories and suggestions. Such as your profile page, the forums or by creating a new . 13:45, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I understand the whole story is fiction...but like I previously asked. If this story corrupted the timeline let me know how and I will take it down. I put in a piece of the puzzle and I hasn't ruptured anything. I respect your mindset and understanding of the story. but I need you to respect mine as well. I will remove the story if you tell me the corruption behind it. I don't insert anything unless it follows through. 9:11, February 25, 2014 : The thing is that fiction is not allowed on the wiki mainspace. Our goal here is to state only facts and things that can be confirmed by canon. As Viktoria said, you're welcome to write up a forum or blog post with your ideas there, but fictional stories shouldn't be placed in the wiki itself. It has nothing to do with whether or not your made-up character corrupts the timeline or contradicts what is known, it's just that people take what is on the wiki as fact. Users who want to have their fanfiction on the wiki usually create blogs or add the info to their user page. That or they host it on a site that is specifically for fanfiction. That's why the article you created has been nominated for deletion. Kelcat (talk) 17:51, February 25, 2014 (UTC) : Actually there is one more place: http://dragonagefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Fanon_Wiki : There you can post your own fiction in mainspace as that wiki is dedicated in that purpose. 18:11, February 25, 2014 (UTC)